When All Fails
by DeathDealerWolf
Summary: When the war is over, and Draco is falsely accused for an invasion of Hogwarts, the last thing anyone expected was for him to ally with the one person accused for murding his parents. But everyone has little secrets... DH
1. A Changed Manor

A Changed Manor

_"It was chaos. There were spells flying everywhere. The night sky was lit up with green, red, and purple lights. Stunners hitting trees, Disarming charms flying into the forest. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts. The magical alarms were going haywire at 3 in the morning. He remembers running outside with his wand to see Dumbledore, all of the teachers, Harry Potter, and members of the DA, fighting Voldemort, Death Eaters, and Dementors. He pointed his wand at a Death Eater and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The Death Eater fell and his mask falls off. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Draco! Don't hex me! Hex them!" he yelled at him. But Draco had other things in mind. He looked around to see where the Dark Lord was. He was dueling with Harry Potter. For once in Draco's life, he wished Harry good luck. He turned around and pointed his wand at the Death Eater on the floor, his father, just as Hermione Granger did. He opened his mouth and yelled, "AVADRA KADAVERA!" There was a flash of green light**-**_

"NOOOOOO!" Draco sat bolt right up looking around wildly. He was in his manor, and in his bed, which was soaked with sweat. His house elf, Link, who had been trying to wake him, was wetting his forehead with a cold towel.

"Master was having bad dreams, no?" Link said.

"I've had worse, and I told you, don't call me 'Master'. Call me Draco. Just Draco."

Link blinked at him and replied, "Whatever Master says."

Draco rolled his eyes and asked, "How long was I tossing and turning?"

"About five minutes, Masuhh… Draco." Link said cautiously.

"Oh. Were you cooling me off the whole time?" asked Draco.

"No, sir. I was trying to wake up, sir."

Draco looked at the house elf. "Thanks, Link." Draco said, and he gave him a hug.

Link was shocked. Draco was never like this. What had happened to him? Why had he changed? "Master?" Link said worriedly, "there is breakfast for you downstairs if you wants to eat."

Draco thought about it. Bad dreams or some eggs and toast. _Breakfast it is_ Draco thought. He got up, got dressed in his now usual Linkin park T-Shirt and jeans, and ran downstairs. Just as he was about to pass the living room window, an owl came flying in, nearly beheading Draco. "WATCH IT!" Draco yelled and he ducked and let the owl fly in. The owl made a turn and landed right in front of him. "A letter for me?" Draco asked. The owl just blinked twice and hooted. Draco didn't know if that was a yes or no, but he bent down and picked it up anyways. The owl hooted in thanks and took off.

Draco shook his head and laughed. "Wow. A letter for me. I haven't gotten a letter since St. Mungo's told me my par-" he cut off. _Don't remind yourself about that_ he told himself. He shook his head and looked at his letter. Hogwarts. _Oh good, they didn't expel me_, he thought. _Don't worry_, another part of him said. _No one knows it was you_. He opened the letter and something fell on the floor. He didn't notice it, so he read his letter. He completely skipped the first page. _Its just usual stuff_ he told himself. He looked at his supply list. He had to get a wand upgrade, four new books, and more potion ingredients. _I need a new caldron too, come to think of it_ he thought.

He started to walk away when he stepped on something with his socks. He looked down and his jaw dropped. No. They didn't. They couldn't have. "Head Boy?" he said shakily. He bent down and picked the badge up. He stared at it disbelievingly. He looked back at his letter and sure enough, the front page said _"CONGRADULATIONS! You have been selected at this year's Head Boy._ Draco read on and found out that he and the Head Girl got their own dormitory. "Oh good," he said," I don't have to hear people hissing at me like at the year end feast." He read further and found out that he had guard duty and he didn't have to take History of Magic classes. "Sweet!" he said, "beside, Binns class is boring." Then he read that he would have to patrol with the Head Girl during History. _There goes sleeping in_ he thought. Then he read the last sentence and his jaw dropped. "Hermione?" he said shakily. Hermione Granger. The girl who he had fallen for last year. She didn't know it but he fancied her. "Well," he said, "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

"James? James? JAMES?" Draco yelled. "JAAAAAMES!" Draco shook his head. "Where the bloody hell is he? He's been gone for 3 days… He probably quit…" Draco slumped down in a chair. "He probably thinks I'm responsible for Voldemort's invasion too…' Draco sighed and said, "I guess I'll take Floo Powder."

He got up, walked to the fireplace, and pulled out a small, diamond-encrusted flowerpot from a loose brick. He looked inside. "We're almost out," he said, "I'll buy some more when I get my school stuff." He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out.

Link saw this and said," Isn't Master hungry?"

Draco replied, "No. _Draco_ will eat at the Leaky Caldron." Link looked shocked and said,

"Whatever Master wants."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the fireplace and muttered, "_Incendio_!" The fire started and was burning as if it has been of for hours. He grabbed a handful of dust from the flowerpot and threw it into the fire. At once, the flames became emerald green. He stepped into the flames and said, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Draco walked out of Olivander's with his wand in hand, looking at it as if it had changed. He had just gotten it upgraded and it didn't look or seem different, but it _felt_ different. _It's probably just because I saw what he did. It was kinda weird with all the blue light_ he thought.

He began to walk down to _Flourish and Blotts_ to buy his books when he noticed something. Everyone was giving him weird looks. Some had looks of fear in their eyes, other hatred, even some that looked like the wanted to kill him. _They must think I'm responsible too_ he thought.

Then he had an idea. He walked into a restroom and went into a stall. He pulled out his bag from his pocket, expanded it to normal size with an Engorgement spell, and pulled out his Head Boy badge. He smirked and walked out of the restroom and continued on his way. He had to fight not to laugh at the shocked and horrified looks on people's faces when they saw his badge. _That'll show them. That'll show them I'm better._

He walked into _Flourish and Blotts_ and went to the counter. "Good morning," he said to the cute witch behind the counter. She looked strangely familiar.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said coolly, without looking up.

He recognized that voice. He looked at her and said softly, "Hermi-" he cut off. He regained his smug attitude and said, "I didn't know you worked here, Her- err... Granger." He looked at his shoe. He let his mask slip off again.

She looked at him with a quizzical look and replied, "It's only a summer job." Her attitude and look changed from cold to sympathetic. "I heard about your parents, Draco, and I'm sorry," she said softly.

He felt numb. Was she warming up to him? _Don't be silly. You know she's just being polite_ he thought.

But something of his doubt must have shown because she said, "You think it's weird that I'm being nice, don't you."

He looked at her with a surprised look and replied, "Don't you ever get tired of being right all the time, Hermione." The instant he said that he regretted. He let it slip again.

She smiled and said, "It gets a little annoying at times but it helps. I am really sorry thought. I guess I should be the sorriest one…" Her voice died off.

Then it hit him. _She doesn't know that she didn't kill them. She doesn't know that I killed them._ He didn't feel like mentioning that right now, so he said, "Listen Hermione, you don't need to feel sorry. I forgive you. I'm not mad at you." When she didn't look up, he moved his head to he was looking up at her. He saw that she was slowly starting to cry. His heart melted and he lifted her head slowly and carefully with his left hand and with his right, gave her a hug. "Don't cry Herm." She stopped crying, not because he was telling her too, but because she was shocked that he was being so polite and caring.

He pulled away, and she wiped her eyes and said, "I must look like a moron right now. Anyways," she said, straightening up and continued, "Well, what can get for you, Draco?" He smiled and pulled out his school list.

While he was getting his list, he thought _you could let me kiss you…_ He looked at her, looked back at his list, and read, "I need 'Advanced Transfiguration', 'The Dark Arts for Students', 'Advanced Potion Brewing', and 'Jinxes for the Jinxed.'"

She smiled and pulled out her wand. She gave a small flick and the four books came flying of their shelves and landed in front of him. "12 Galleons and 5 Sickles, please," she said.

He gave her 13 Galleons, and she handed him his change. "I'll see you at school. Hermione. Are you going to be using the Head's common room?" he asked.

She thought about it and replied, "Yeah. The Gryffindor common room it too noisy. Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No reason. Just wanted to see if I was going to be lonely." He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't feel bad. I forgive you." He said softly in her ear.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Draco." He walked to the door, turned around, and waved good-bye to her. She waved back, and he turned back around.

But then the trouble started. He walked headlong into none other than Harry Potter, who was followed by Ron Weasley. Both Harry and Draco looked winded, but when Harry realized it was Draco, an evil smile came over his face. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Orphan Malfoy. How's your house? I would think its a little quiet." He laughed out loud and Ron was leaning on the wall, laughing.

Hatred and anger in Draco like a snake rising to attack. "I wouldn't be talking, Potter. At least I got to know my parents," Draco spat. Harry stopped laughing at once. Draco smirked and turned to Ron. "And at least my parents can afford a good manor. They didn't have to glue a bunch of cardboard boxes together." Ron shut up and he had fire in his eyes. Draco gave him a smirk and turned to Harry. "I'd watch who you were messing with if I were you, Scar Head," said Draco. Then, Draco turned on heels, and walked toward the Leaky Caldron.

Then, he heard Harry call behind him, "Let him go, Ron. He probably has to go to the morgue and ask for his allowance."

Draco snapped around, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Then, he yelled, "STUPEFY!" His curse hit Harry, and he went flying into the door. He pointed his wand at Ron, just as Ron pointed his wand at him. "STUPEFY!" they both cried. Draco saw his spell hit Ron in the face, but then he fell to the floor, knocked back by the force of the spell, and he knew no more.

* * *

HeyI hope you liked my first chapter. Let meknow how it is soI know if anyone is reading it. lol! New chapters will be posted afterI see that someone has read my story, so im not writing to ghosts! -The Maverick Pyro 

ALL CHARACTERS, PLACES, AND NAMES ARE COPYRIGHTED AND PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.


	2. Old and New Friends, Old and New Enemies

Old and New Friends; Old and New Enemies

"I don't care if the tornadoes have won it for the last 4 years, the Chudley Cannons are still the best team!" Ron stated forcefully at Harry, who had said the Cannons were the worst team for being last place in the English Quidditch league.

"I think you have your head on backwards, Ron. The best team is supposed to _win_ all of its games, not _lose_!" Harry replied, laughing. Ron gave him a look of pure murder and looked out the window.

"I think your both insane," Hermione said, not looking up from _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_.

Ron and Harry looked at her, looked back at each other, and started laughing. "Only in the mornings," Harry joked.

Hermione looked at him with a quizzical look and retorted, "Harry, isn't your watch stuck at 10:30 am?" Harry stopped laughing, but Ron fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

They were riding on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually, they shared a compartment with other students, but this year, they got a compartment in the Head car, since Hermione was Head Girl. Harry had became a Prefect, and Ron was "just Ron" as Harry had said (Harry had ended up hanging from the ceiling by his toes right after).

They continued talking about Quidditch until, half-past two, their compartment door slid open. Three boys entered. The atmosphere in the compartment changed from happy to tense faster than you could turn off a light bulb. Harry and Ron both stood up.

"What do you and your trolls want, Malfoy?" Harry shot.

Draco's cold, silver eyes bore into Harry's angry, green ones. "Come off it," Draco replied, but it was too late. Crabbe and Goyle jumped at Ron and Harry, and all four of them started wrestling. "Crabbe! Goyle! Get off them!" Draco yelled. Hermione, who had jumped out of the way, pulled out her wand, just as Draco did.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" they yelled in unison. Draco and Hermione had to move out of the way, as Crabbe and Goyle flew back and out of the door, slamming into the wall in the corridor. They got up very gingerly and started for Harry and Ron again, who were standing up in the middle of the compartment, fists cocked, ready for a brawl.

Draco pushed Crabbe and Goyle back and yelled, "What in the bloody hell was that?"

Crabbe, eyes not leaving Ron, replied, "They put out parents in Azkaban!" Draco looked at both of them with disgust.

"Let it go. Let's get out of here before someone comes." Crabbe and Goyle turned on heels, and marched back to their compartment. Draco lingered and looked back into the compartment. He looked at Ron and Harry, who both looked bad, then to Hermione, who looked fine. "I'm sorry," Draco said. "Are you two okay?" her asked Ron and Harry.

"Just peachy, Malfoy. Get out of here." Harry shot at him.

Draco looked at him with an indifferent look. "Fine," he said and turned to leave, but not without glancing at Hermione one more time. Harry and Ron didn't notice, but Hermione did and she looked back and gave a small smile. Draco felt as if his stomach flipped, and badly wanted to stay, but he walked back to his compartment, closing their door as he left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Hermione screamed, "WHAT THE BOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Catching both Harry and Ron off guard, they both jumped.

"What did we do?" Harry asked. "They started it!"

Hermione gave him a look of pure venom and said coldly, "I don't mean about Crabbe and Goyle. I'm talking about Draco. Why did you have to push him away like that? Cant you tell what's going on?" When Harry and Ron gave her very confused looks, she continued, "He wants to make peace. He doesn't want to keep fighting. Or did you two fail to notice that we both pulled Crabbe and Goyle off of you?"

"He probably just wants to protect his Head Boy badge," said Ron.

Hermione scoffed, and stood up. "I don't care what you think. I think he's different."

With that, she walked out of the compartment. As Hermione walked down the aisle, she saw Lavender and Cho go into Harry and Ron's compartment. _Whores_ she thought, and continued walking. She didn't know where she was going but she found herself outside of one of the prefect compartments. She heard a familiar voice as she opened the door and walked in.

She saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sitting there. When she walked in, Draco gave her a small smile, Pansy stood up, and Crabbe and Goyle both gave her evil looks.

"It smells like mud in here," Pansy stated. "I'll see you later, Draco."

As she walked out, she hissed at Hermione, and Hermione shot at her, "Oh, grow up, Parkinson." Then, she turned to Draco. "Do you mind if I sit here? Harry and Ron are being assholes."

"Why do you want to sit here, Granger?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah," Goyle said. "Why don't you go sit with some mudbloods in the farm, where you belong?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Goyle. "Well," she said coolly, "I can always turn you into a rock and throw you out the window…"

Goyle kept his smug look, but when he looked out the window and saw they were above a lake, he looked a little frightened.

Crabbe got up and walked to the door. "You can stay Granger, but were leaving. Let's go, Draco," he said.

Goyle got up, but Draco remained seated. "You guys can go. I'll stay." Crabbe, Goyle, and Hermione were both shocked by this.

"Whatever you want Malfoy," Crabbe said. As he walked out of the compartment, he whispered to Goyle loudly, "He probably wants to screw the bitch raw."

They both laughed. The laughter abruptly stopped, however, when Crabbe flew face first into the wall, having been stunned by Hermione.

Goyle spun around and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Her wand flew out of her hand, and he pushed her on the floor. "You gunna pay for that, you fucking mudblood!"

Then, he heard someone yell, "STUPEFY!" Goyle went flying into the wall and landed on top of Crabbe. Hermione turned to see Draco pointing his wand at Goyle. "If there is one thing I learned from my parents, it's never to insult a lady."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I'm a lady now?" Draco grinned.

"Now you are. You weren't before." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he ducked as Hermione threw a chocolate frog at him.

"You're so mean," she said.

"I know. I'm a Slytherin, remember?"

"Oh I forgot. I thought you were human for a second."

"It's ok. I thought you were a goblin, but it's just the looks."

"JERK!" She tackled him and the ended up on the floor, Hermione pinning Draco.

"Hey I was just kidding! Let me up."

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

Hermione smiled. "Only if I can use you as my pillow."

Draco laughed. "Fine." They both got up and Draco laid down on the seats.

"Hey! I thought you said you would be my pillow!" Draco motioned her to lie next to him. Hermione smiled as she sat next to him, and then laid down next to him. She felt him put his arm around her to hold her up.

Just as she had gotten comfortable, Professor Flitwick walked in. "Hello, new He-" he stopped suddenly, at the sight of Hermione and Draco acting to friendly. He continued, "Hello, new Heads. I'm glad to see you both are on… um… 'speaking terms'. I just wanted to let you know that your heads of houses need to see you both before the feast in the headmaster's office. You will be given passwords, duties and a personal congratulation from Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione and Draco both nodded. Professor Flitwick gave them a quizzical look and walked off. Draco smiled. Quoting _Casablanca_, he said, "Hermione, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	3. A Secret Almost Revealed

A Secret Almost Revealed

"First Years! First Years! Follow me!"

Draco and Hermione walked out of the Hogwarts Express side by side, both wearing their uniforms and their Head Badges.

"First Years!" Hagrid called. Seeing Hermione, he gave her a great smile and said, "All right there, Hermione. Hope yeh had a good break."

Hermione smiled back. "It was all right, Hagrid. Its great to see you again."

Hagrid then turned to Draco, who was listening in to their conversation, and scoffed. "Malfoy." he said. "See they made yeh Head Boy."

Draco thought about all of the things he had done over the years, and he regretted all of them at that moment. "Thanks, Hagrid. Listen, I'm sorry about the past years, you know, me being a complete asshole and all, but I just wanted to let you know that it'll be different this year."

Hagrid looked at Draco as if he were insane. "We'll see, Malfoy." He replied. He turned to Hermione and gave her a look like _when did hell freeze over?_ Hermione just shrugged to show that she was as lost as he was. "Well," Hagrid said, "congratulation to both of you."

"Thanks Hagrid, "they both said, and Hagrid walked off.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I'll see you later I guess."

Hermione shrugged. "If Harry and Ron piss me off again, I'll see you in the head room." She looked at her watch and said, "I have to go. Bye Draco."

As she turned around she flipped her hair and it swam past Draco's face with a little bit hitting him. Draco breathed deep. Strawberries and cream. He closed his eyes slightly, and breathed in the wonderful aroma of her conditioner. Draco made a slight noise that sounded like a little bit of a moan. He smiled, opened his eyes, thinking that if he could steal her conditioner. He turned and walked towards the carriages. As he walked he tried to forget about his feelings towards Hermione. He shook his head. "I'll deal with this later."

He stepped on to carriage and found Pansy Parkinson, Avery Nott, and one of Pansy's giggliest friends that weren't worth knowing her name. When he saw her, he looked away but to his surprise the so-called horseless carriage wasn't horseless anymore.

"What the hell is that?" Draco said.

Pansy looked at him like he was insane. "What the hell is what?"

Draco thought back and remembered one of Hagrid's lessons when Professor Umbridge was right there. Then it clicked. "I can see threseals," he said quietly.

Pansy looked at him tragically. "Well, I would think so." she said. "I mean, you saw your parents murdered by that cow." She gave a deep look of disgust. "I wonder why she hasn't been arrested yet." She added thoughtfully.

Draco felt fearfully suddenly. "They probably can't prove it, "he said.

Pansy looked at him, and then said, "You are probably right. By the way, what were you talking to her about?"

Draco's mind was racing. "Head stuff," he said simply.

"Oh," Pansy said softly. "Well, I don't think you should talk to her at all this year. She's not good. And Gryffindor and Slytherin don't mix. In fact, I heard that the last time a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dated was back in 1761. Isn't that cool?" she asked. "We Slytherin have been Mudblood free for awhile. I think we should stay that way."

_It would make a difference if I cared about what you think_ thought Draco. The continued the rest of the trip in silence. As the carriages arrived at the front gate, Draco began thinking how the school will react to him becoming Head Boy. He laughed a little, thinking of the looks on the Gryffindor's faces when they saw him. The carriages slowed to a stop. Draco stepped out and headed straight for the front doors, not waiting for Pansy or her friends.

"Wait up, Draco!" Pansy called.

He ignored her, and walked into the entrance hall. When he walked in, he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall and Hermione standing there.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said.

Hermione grinned and said in a very exaggerated English/French accent, "Yeessss, good evening, Miiiiisssster Malfoy." Professor McGonagall and Draco both looked at her awkwardly. She looked at them and said, "Sorry, Professor. Too many chocolate frogs on the train."

Draco laughed, and McGonagall looked at her with a you-better-shape-up-and-stop-acting-immature look. "Well, if you both are done playing around, please follow me." McGonagall stated briskly.

Draco looked around in alarm. "I didn't do it. I swear." he said.

Hermione looked at him weird. "It's Head stuff. You're not in trouble."

Draco sighed in relief. They began to follow the Professor to Dumbledore's office. Draco leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Did any of those frogs have firewiskey in them?"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione snapped. They both smiled.

"So, what did Potter and Weasley say?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him and said, "About what?"

"When you left on the train with me. What did they say?"

Hermione looked down at the floor sadly. "They yelled at me, and told me I shouldn't be around you. According to them, 'you're not safe'." She looked at him. "But I don't think you so bad…"

Draco smiled. "I don't think you so bad either." _In more ways than one…_ They continued in silence to the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall told the stone gargoyle, "Caldron Cake.", and it jumped aside. The three of them walked inside and stepped on the spiral staircase, and rode it up like an elevator.

As they inched close to the top, Draco began fidgeting and was feeling extremely nervous. When they reached the top, Hermione and McGonagall both stepped off, but Draco remained where he was. Hermione stopped, and turned around. "What is it?" she asked.

Draco looked at her and replied, "Too many bad memories…" He shivered.

Hermione looked at him understandingly. "Yeah." she said. "Me too."

Last year, they had both been in there when Dumbledore told them that Draco's parents were killed, and Hermione was the main suspect. As Draco was remembering, a different thought crossed his mind. _Why would Dumbledore choose the two most hated people in Hogwarts as Head Boy and Girl?_ Then it hit him. _He knows what really happened last year! He knows that Hermione is innocent, and that I was the one who actually killed my parents! _ Draco felt his blood run cold. _ Oh my god, he knows…_

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by grabbing his hand, and leading him inside. When they walked into the office, it was different then they remembered. The four corners of the room were each illuminated by the different house colors. Red, green, yellow, and blue surrounded a circle of white in the center where Dumbledore's desk rested.

"Welcome, my new heads." The chair behind Dumbledore's desk turned, revealing the headmaster sitting within it. "I trust that you will making you possessors of such high positions of power in my school will not be a mistake."

Draco spoke up. "I'll try not to, sir."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Well then," he said, clapping his hands together. "On to business. You will be delighted that Hogwarts will be hosting four wizards from the United States this year." Draco and Hermione exchanged looks of surprise and resentment. Foreign students just caused trouble. Dumbledore began to speak of passwords, new rules, and class procedures. After 10 minutes, Dumbledore excused them to the feast. Draco wanted to ask more about the new students, but he figured had to wait.

They both walked out of Dumbledore's office, and walked in silence, until Draco let out a low whistle. "Four new students…"

Hermione sighed. "I know. Tell me about it. They'll be a nightmare. I really hope they aren't those blond bimbos that I always here about. You know, the ones that talk like 'OH MY GOD! That was so, like, totally awesome!'"

Draco snorted in laughter. They continued their way down to the Great Hall, talking and poking fun at the new students, each other, and Hufflepuffs. When they reached the double doors of the Great Hall, Draco looked down. "Oh, crap. Lemme tie my shoe, and I'll be right there."

Hermione smiled. "Sure, Draco." She opened the doors and walked in.

Draco kneeled down, tied his shoe, got up, and reached for the door handle. Then he froze. How would the school react to him? What would the say? Draco debated for over a minute on whether to go in or not. When he finally decided to suck it up, he opened the door and walked in.

As soon as Draco stepped inside, the Great Hall went quiet. Everyone in the hall turned to look at him, and as soon as they saw him, they gave him deep looks of disgust. He hears people calling out very rude names; asshole, traitor, bastard, and backstabber among them. He stared at the sea of faces, scolding him. Draco felt a deep anger rise in him. An anger that longed to lash out at every one of those glaring faces.

Then, he saw Hermione's face in the crowd. She looked at him pleadingly, as if begging him not to do anything violent. So, instead, he turned his back on the school, and walked out. Before the doors closed, he called out, "You better watch out, you fuckers!"

Draco fumed as he headed toward the Head Room. _I'll show them. They will see. I will make them pay._ Due to the fact he was alone, no one saw the startling fire in his eyes. At that moment, Draco vowed to get back at every one of those jerks in the Great Hall. He vowed to show them who they were messing with.


	4. Truth Be Told

**ATTENTION! This is a reprint, just to get the message out to those who care. I am very sorry that I have not updated. I have been plagued with my computer crashing and me getting grounded. I will continue writing, and I already have about 10 chapters extra written. Next one will be up soon. I just got ungrounded, so… yeah… don't do drugs.**

**-Tucker**

Truth Be Told

As Hermione walked back from the Gryffindor common room, after letting people in and telling them the password, she was deep in thought. She was very worried about Draco. _What do you think he has in mind? I hope he doesn't do anything foolish_ she thought.

_Are you kidding me_, a voice in the back of her head said. _Draco Malfoy. Not do anything foolish? When You-Know-Who starts giving out candy to children._ There was too much truth to this, so Hermione hurried towards the Head common room.

As she was walking, she noticed that people were giving her thumbs-ups, and saying things like "Nice one, Granger!" or "You lucky. Everyone else wanted to do it." She continued on her way, not replying to any of there statements. She did not know what they were talking about until a 6th year Ravenclaw walked up to her and said, "Nice one, Granger. That asshole deserved what her got."

Then it clicked in her head. They were congratulating her for killing Draco's parents. Hermione's mood went downhill from there as she finally made it to the Head common room. She walked in and expected to find Draco fuming and wanting to talk about what happened in the Great Hall.

Instead, she found him sleeping in an armchair near the fire. She walked slowly towards him. "Draco?" she called cautiously. She walked up to him and shook his shoulder.

Draco sprang from the armchair, spun around, and pulled his wand on Hermione. Hermione screamed and fell backwards, covering her face. _Oh my god, he is going to kill me!_ She thought, and began to cry. Because of this, she didn't notice Draco coming out of a trance.

"Hermione?" he said softly. She looked at him with wet eyes. "Hermione, I am so sorry. You just scared me is all." He extended his had to pull her up, and she took it. To her great surprise, however, as soon as she was on her feet, he embraced her in a hug.

A strange feeling came over her. A feeling of safety, comfort, love… _Wait_ she thought. _Why and I feeling like this? I'm not falling for him, am I?_ She thought on how she felt at the moment. _Oh well. If falling for him feels like this, it's fine with me_. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She felt him tense up at the fact that she returned the embrace. She pulled him close, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He returned the gesture, and she sighed, but it came out as a little moan. She closed her eyes. _I never knew that he could be like this. I can get used to this…_ She felt him move his head, and to her great surprise, he started kissing her neck.

Her eyes went very wide at this action, and just as suddenly, they felt very heavy, so she closed them again. _ Oh, wow..._ She began to feel very sleepy.

He began to kiss her shoulders, and then moved back to her neck. She started to breathe a little faster. Draco, noticing this, started kissing her harder and more passionately. "Draco," she half said, half moaned.

"Hmm?" he asked, distracted.

"We should stop." He pulled away.

"Why? Your enjoying it." he said, with an evil grin on his face.

"Shut up," she shot at him, and then she hugged him close again. "Draco, I am really sorry about you parents. I know you probably don't want to hear about it right now, but I truly am…"

Draco sighed. The moment had come. It wasn't worth her beating herself up to keep the truth from her. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"There is something I have to tell you."

Hermione looked up to see a nervous looking Draco Malfoy. "What? What is it?"

"Uhhh….. I don't know how to but this but….." He trailed off.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhh… I….." Draco stammered.

"Draco, tell me!" Hermione shot.

"You didn't kill my parents." Draco blurted out.

The silence that followed was one of the loudest that Hermione had ever experienced. _No. He's lying. He has to be._ "Wha… What?" She managed to ask.

"You didn't kill my parents."

"But… I… how? I mean…"

"Hermione, when you hexed my parents, they were already dead. You didn't kill them."

Hermione stood transfixed at Draco. "But if I didn't kill them, then who did?"

Draco had been expecting this question for months now, yet he was still unprepared for it. He looked down at the floor.

Hermione walked forward and lifted his head with her hands. "Draco? Who killed your parents?"

Draco took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "I did."

Hermione took a step back, with her eyes wide in shock. "No. You couldn't have." But the look that Draco was giving her told her that there was no lie in his statement. "But why?" she asked.

"Hermione, I was sick of their whole 'Praise the Dark Lord' deal. I wanted to be my own person. I didn't see why I couldn't. I killed them because they were going to kill you, Potter, Dumbledore, all the teachers, and everyone in this school. I couldn't let them do that. I killed them because I wanted a better life. Can you understand that?"

Hermione stood rooted in the same spot, stunned by this confession. Her lip quivered, and she dropped her gaze. Then, very suddenly, she dropped to the floor, fainted.

Draco swore and picked her up. He carried her very carefully to her bedroom upstairs. He set her down slowly on the bed and he laid down next to her. "I'm sorry, Mia. I really am." He kissed her on the forehead, then sleep took him.

_In a dark graveyard, a scream shatters the silence of the fight. A patch of earth moves. A voice cries out, "No…I shall not give in to death. My work is not finished! They all must pay! They all must die!" And the tombstone labeled 'Tom Riddle' falls over, and a white hand emerges from the ground. And Lord Voldemort knew that his goal was fulfilled. He had conquered death for the second time. Lord Voldemort had risen again._

**A/N: so sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busy. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it was so short. The next one will be better. I promise ;) good day to you all**

**-Tucker**


	5. Ministry's Major Murder Mistake

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, but I had some very important matters to attend to, such as sleeping, cleaning my house, sleeping, spending time with friends, sleeping, taking care of my new puppy, sleeping, saving to buy the Halo Graphic Novel, sleeping, and cooking dinner for the carnivores at my house. But I did manage to get some sleeping done. To compensate, today I will post TWO chapters today. Enjoy **

**-Tucker**

Ministry's Major Murder Mistake

"_AVADA KEDAVERA!" The Death Eater fell to the floor, dead, just as another spell hit his lifeless body. Draco turns to see Hermione Granger, staring at him with a regretful, even sorry look. She believes that her curse was the one that has killed Draco's father. He doesn't bother correcting her. Apparently, someone else had noticed. "You mudblood bitch!" Narcissus Malfoy yells. Again, Draco turns and points his wand and yells, "Avada Kedavera!" just as Hermione hexes her. She falls to the floor, with her eyes frozen wide with a betrayed look. Draco can feel her gaze boring into his soul…_

Draco sat up wildly. He was in Hermione's room, and she was still asleep, next to him. His breathing slowed. Hermione stirred a bit. Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Shh… It's okay. It's okay. Shh…" Hermione half sighed, half moaned, and slipped deeper into sleep.

Draco looked at her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black tank top, with gray sweat pants, and her hair flowed down her cheeks and rested on the tender skin of her neck.

_Wait_ Draco thought. _She wasn't wearing that last night. She must have gotten up and changed. But why didn't she tell me to get out?_

Hermione's eyes fluttered, interrupting his thoughts. He laid back down next to her, and whispered in her ear. "Shh…." She calmed down a bit.

Draco realized that now their faces were within an inch of each other. _She has cute lips_ he thought. With no hesitation, with no thought of the consequences, he leaned forward and kissed her.

At that moment, Draco felt as though he could lose himself there. Her lips were warm. He continued to kiss her for several seconds, until he was interrupted by a loud gasp. He opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him, her eyes wide with shock and confusion.

He froze. "Uhhh… I…" She continued to stare at him, her expression unreadable, her eyes unblinking. Draco backed away very slowly, falling off the bed, and crawling backwards slowly, all the while stammering, "I'm sorry. I…" He stood up, felt for the doorknob behind him, and ran out of the room, pulling it shut. He leaned against the door, and slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

_What have I done? I blew my only chance..._ He sat there until he heard a slight tapping on the window in Hermione's room. _An owl_ he thought. He heard the bed squeak as she got up, the window latch click and a hoot. A flap of wings was followed by the ripping of paper then silence.

After a minute had gone by, he heard footsteps slowly coming towards the door. Quickly and quietly, he got up, ran downstairs, and jumped into a sofa near the fireplace, which the dull embers were about five minutes from dying out. He heard Hermione's door open, and footsteps coming down the staircase. He grabbed a book, and opened it at a random page, then cured slightly as he turned the book right side up. He took a deep breath a she came into view. Draco stood up. "Look, I'm really…." He stopped at the sight of her. She was very pale, and it was very apparent that something was scaring her. Whether it was Draco or not, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked. She did not acknowledge him, but continued past him, and out the door. As she closed the doors, she dropped her letter.

Draco waited until her footsteps died off, then he jumped from the couch and grabbed it. He unfolded it and read:

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger:

We regret to inform you that the investigation of the events occurring on the 9th of June has lead to the discovering of the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were in fact killed by your wand. According to your testimony, you had possession of your wand the entire night. Albus Dumbledore has asked the Ministry of Magic to hold of on your sentence, but we can not delay any longer. You are being formally charged with two counts of using an illegal curse, and two counts of murder in the first degree. The Minister of Magic, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Professor Dumbledore will meet you in the Great Hall this morning to discuss your sentence.

With our deepest regrets,

The Ministry of Magic

Draco wheeled around, and ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall. How could the y do this? She is innocent. How could they not know? Draco kept running down three flights of stairs, nearly killing himself on the last one, and arrived at the double doors that led to the Great Hall. He nearly crashed into them as he tried to stop. He could hear voices inside.

"Dumbledore, you have delayed this long enough. We can not let this continue. Family members are asking for justice!"

"What about the family members of the people that the Malfoy's have killed, Minister!" he heard Dumbledore reply. "Where is their justice!"

"This has nothing to do with them! This is about the girl's use of an illegal spell! All the evidence points to her!"

"There is not sufficient evidence to prove she killed them."

"Not sufficient evidence, my hat! If she is innocent, why do I have four people that say they saw her kill them? If she is innocent, where are _her_ witnesses?"

Bursting through the doors, Draco replied "Right here."

Hermione stood transfixed at Draco. So did everyone else in the room. One man walked forward. "Mr. Malfoy! Welcome. I am-"

"I know who you are, Minister." Draco cut him off. He strode to Hermione's side, and stood defiantly next to her. "She is innocent."

Snape walked forward from the back of the pack, and he had a look of disgust on his face. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not know what you are doing here, but I want you back in your dormitory at once!"

"Why?" Draco shot at him. "Because you want an innocent person to get punished so you can get your gun off?"

Before anyone could react, Snape yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" A dozen wands flew towards him, and he threw them across the hall. "I will not let the last Malfoy become corrupted by this mudblood bitch." He turned his wand on Hermione. "Goodbye, Ms. Granger…" He sneered. "AVADA KE-"

Snape halted mid-syllable as he was blasted across the room by four stunners. Everyone turned towards the door to the grounds of Hogwarts, and squinted from the glare of the rising sun. They froze as four silhouettes walked towards them.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I'm sure every single one of you see through this… man I suck… oh well, on to next chapter! - Tucker**


	6. The Americans

**A/N: OK, so I lied. It wasn't a dual release, but it was a day apart, so it was close. Now without further ado:**

The Americans

The ghostly shimmers walked toward the crowd of stunned people in the Great Hall. "A lovely welcome, I must say," a voice said, which Draco recognized as a girls.

"Yeah, I want him as a teacher." a boy said.

"Then we would have a class for target practice." another boy commented.

"I think all three of you are completely and totally insane." the last girl said.

One of them flicked their wand behind them, and shut the doors of the Great Hall. Another summoned the pile of wands, and brought them forward. Draco surveyed the now visible group of students. The first girl was tall and skinny, wearing pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt that had a bang logo on it. It looked like a cross with an "R" in the middle. She also was wearing skater shoes, and she also seemed to be wearing contacts, unless baby blue was her natural eye color. The second girl was somewhat an opposite from the first. She was also skinny, but shorter than her counterpart. She wore tan pants, and a white tank-top, and sandals.

The boys were dressed similarly. In fact, they were dressed almost like the first girl. They both wore baggy carpenter jeans, black T-shirts, and sneakers. One had black hair, with a dark blue streak going through it, and the other had a red streak. The one with the blue streak wore a zippered sweater, and the other had it tied around his waist.

One odd girl out walked forward. "Professor Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dumbledore smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. Forgive me, but I can not seem to remember your names."

"I'm Linda." she said. "The one with the red hair is Erik, the one with the blue hair is Tucker, and that is Mandy, but everyone calls her Priah." The trio waved at them, and Dumbledore nodded.

Tucker leaned over to Erik and whispered something in his ear, and Erik seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"So." Tucker said, clapping his ands together. "Now that we have taken care of a homicidal teacher, and the pleasantries, what's next?"

"Well, follow me to my office, and we will discuss your schedules and accommodations." He motioned for them to exit out the double doors. They exited, and Dumbledore followed. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her with him.

"Wait! Dumbledore!" the Minister called. "Oh, to hell with this." He called over his aids. "Take Snape to Azkaban." They nodded.

"Some crowd, huh?" Draco asked Hermione. She didn't say anything, but continued walking. He gave her a quizzical look, and became silent. Very suddenly, she turned and pinned him against the wall, with her hand clamped over his mouth. The rest of the pack kept walking, oblivious to the Head Boy in trouble.

"Why?" she asked him, as she removed her hand from his mouth.

"Why what?" he asked back.

"Why did you protect me back there?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I killed your parents!" she almost yelled. "I'm a murder! You should be trying to kill me, not protecting me from harm. You should-"

She was cut off by Draco turning them around, pinning her against the wall, and pressing his lips to hers with a fiery passion. Her anger seemed to evaporate instantly. After a round of tongue wrestling, he pulled away from her. They looked at each other, Draco with a grin, and Hermione with a disbelieving stare.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"I dunno." He said with a shrug. "It just seemed like a good idea. 'I mean, after that half-assed kiss I gave you this morning, I couldn't have you thinking that I was a bad kisser, now could I?" He continued their walk to Dumbledore's office. Hermione stayed rooted on the spot for a second before catching up with him. They continued in silence, both thinking about what just happened, until they reached the stone gargoyle to Dumbledore's office, which was already open.

As they walked up the steps, Hermione leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "That still was a lame kiss. You have to prove yourself later, it seems." Draco's raised his eyebrows. She just grinned, and walked inside. Draco stood there and watched her walk away. Was she falling for him? No. Hermione Granger does not fall for purebloods like Draco Malfoy. EXPECIALLY Draco Malfoy. He shook his head. He have to find out how to get to her without anyone knowing.

Without anyone knowing? Since when did he give a damn who thought what? "To hell with subtlety." he whispered. Screw the game. He wanted the girl.

**A/N: This one was extremely shot for some reason… I don't know. Anyways, ill make up for it by a really big and juicy chapter next. Just to keep all 3 of you on your toes. Without Wax – Tucker**

**sugar and spice 522: Well your just going to have to, aren't you .**

**Red Elektra: Well, then you better stop reading right now. And by stop reading, I mean never stop. At least my story. . **

**XxHotBloodySirenxX****: Soon enough for you?**


End file.
